x360hardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Rate the Xbox 360 Game
'Rate the Xbox 360 Game' Rate the Xbox 360 Game is a series of topics wherein the purpose is to score Xbox 360 games and then average the scores out to determine the board's preferences on different titles. It starts fresh from the various previous game rating topics. In the original run, scores had to be justified to be counted in the main tally. Justification is simply any logical form of explanation for a score aside from "this game is good/bad". Non-justified scores are counted in a secondary tally that is not used to determine game ranking, but is made available for those who believe that all scores should be counted regardless whether or not they are justified. This is no longer in effect as of the second run. The first run of topics ended on Day 72. Currently the topic is experiencing its second run (started: December 12, 2010) Rules (S1) *Rate the video game between 1 and 10. Anything under 1 or above 10 will be adjusted *Give a score based off of your own opinion. Please justify your score *The topic will be open for roughly 24 hours *If a video game gets less than 3 votes it won't be counted and will be re-done at another time *You can nominate a video game you want to be done in a future topic 'Rules (S2)' *Rate the video game between 1 and 10. Anything under 1 or above 10 will be adjusted *Topics will run for 48 hours *Feel free to nominate games (this includes XBLA games and Indie games) 'S1 Results (ranked by score)' 'Retail' #Forza Motorsport 3 - (8) 9.45 - (including unjustified scores: (11) 9.34) #Rock Band 2 - (12) 9.38 #Batman: Arkham Asylum - (17) 9.25 #WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2010 - (4) 9.25 - (including unjustified scores: (5) 9.00)\ #Call of Duty 2 - (4) 9.15 #Crackdown - (15) 8.72 #Lost Odyssey - (32) 8.72 #Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts - (20) 8.71 #Forza Motorsport 2 - (8) 8.63 #Ninja Gaiden II - (16) 8.63 #Kameo: Elements of Power - (13) 8.62 #Condemned: Criminal Origins - (12) 8.58 #Condemned 2: Bloodshot - (9) 8.53 - (including unjustified scores: (10) 8.48) #Bayonetta - (18) 8.52 - (including unjustified scores: (38) 8.09) #Dragon Age: Origins - (16) 8.52 #Mass Effect - (31) 8.50 #Skate - (3) 8.50 - (including unjustified scores: (7) 7.07) #BioShock - (17) 8.49 #Earth Defense Force 2017 - (14) 8.41 - (including unjustified scores: (22) 8.01) #Left 4 Dead 2 - (14) 8.41 - (including unjustified scores: (24) 7.73) #Dead Space - (26) 8.39 - (includng unjustified scores: (33) 8.59) #Gears of War - (21) 8.39 - (including unjustified scores: (31) 8.63) #Battlefield: Bad Company - (11) 8.27 #Left 4 Dead - (19) 8.25 #Dead or Alive 4 - (7) 8.21 #Madden NFL 10 - (3) 8.17 - (including unjustified scores: (4) 7.88) #The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - (41) 8.10 - (including unjustified scores: (69) 8.51) #Halo 3 - (28) 8.02 #Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - (20) 7.99 - (including unjustified scores: (32) 8.08) #Battlefield: Bad Company 2 - (18) 7.94 - (including unjustified scores: (28) 8.04) #Army of Two - (5) 7.93 #Resident Evil 5 - (25) 7.84 - (including unjustified scores: (36) 7.73) #Splinter Cell: Double Agent - (5) 7.78 #Mirror's Edge - (20) 7.74 - (including unjustified scores: (27) 7.79) #Fable II - (16) 7.72 - (including unjustified scores: (23) 7.41) #Halo Wars - (12) 7.71 #Devil May Cry 4 - (17) 7.68 #Silent Hill: Homecoming - (8) 7.63 - (including unjustified scores: (12) 7.33) #Tales of Vesperia - (24) 7.53 #Brutal Legend - (13) 7.46 #Dark Sector - (8) 7.40 - (including unjustified scores: (9) 7.24) #Dead Rising - (19) 7.39 #Magna Carta 2 - (14) 7.36 - (including unjustified scores: (15) 7.31) #NBA 2K10 - (4) 7.30 - (including unjustified scores: (7) 6.80) #Shadowrun - (5) 7.30 #Assassin's Creed - (21) 7.24 - (including unjustified scores: (25) 7.06) #Darksiders - (16) 7.19 #Grand Theft Auto IV - (40) 7.19 #Call of Duty 3 - (11) 7.11 #Viva Pinata - (7) 7.07 #Red Faction: Guerrilla - (13) 7.00 #Splinter Cell: Conviction - (21) 7.00 - (including unjustified scores: (26) 6.96) #Star Ocean: The Last Hope - (10) 6.85 #Eternal Sonata - (21) 6.82 #Blue Dragon - (13) 6.73 #Deadly Premonition - (20) 6.65 #NBA Live 10 - (4) 6.13 - (including unjustified scores: (7) 5.64) #Sonic Unleashed - (7) 5.86 #Street Fighter IV - (10) 5.50 - (including unjustified scores: (12) 5.83) #Rumble Roses XX - (3) 5.00 #Sonic the Hedgehog - (14) 3.11 'Xbox Live Arcade' #Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - (16) 9.48 #Banjo-Kazooie - (5) 9.32 - (including unjustified scores: (7) 9.51) #Defense Grid - (6) 9.00 - (including unjustified scores: (10) 8.84) #Castle Crashers - (11) 9.00 - (including unjustified scores: (16) 8.84) #'Splosion Man - (5) 8.52 - (including unjustified scores: (9) 8.07) #Marble Blast Ultra - (10) 8.35 #Peggle - (11) 7.77 #Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved - (4) 7.75 #Marvel vs. Capcom 2 - (4) 7.75 #Perfect Dark - (10) 7.60 #Braid - (15) 7.27 - (including unjustified scores: (21) 7.21) #Aegis Wing - (6) 6.50 'S1 Results (ranked alphabetically)' 'Retail' #Army of Two - (5) 7.93 #Assassin's Creed - (21) 7.24 - (including unjustified scores: (25) 7.06) #Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts - (20) 8.71 #Batman: Arkham Asylum - (17) 9.25 #Battlefield: Bad Company - (11) 8.27 #Battlefield: Bad Company 2 - (18) 7.94 - (including unjustified scores: (28) 8.04) #Bayonetta - (18) 8.52 - (including unjustified scores: (38) 8.09) #BioShock - (17) 8.49 #Blue Dragon - (13) 6.73 #Brutal Legend - (13) 7.46 #Call of Duty 2 - (4) 9.15 #Call of Duty 3 - (11) 7.11 #Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - (20) 7.99 - (including unjustified scores: (32) 8.08) #Condemned: Criminal Origins - (12) 8.58 #Condemned 2: Bloodshot - (9) 8.53 - (including unjustified scores: (10) 8.48) #Crackdown - (15) 8.72 #Dark Sector - (8) 7.40 - (including unjustified scores: (9) 7.24) #Darksiders - (16) 7.19 #Dead or Alive 4 - (7) 8.21 #Dead Rising - (19) 7.39 #Dead Space - (26) 8.39 - (includng unjustified scores: (33) 8.59) #Deadly Premonition - (20) 6.65 #Devil May Cry 4 - (17) 7.68 #Dragon Age: Origins - (16) 8.52 #Earth Defense Force 2017 - (14) 8.41 - (including unjustified scores: (22) 8.01) #The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - (41) 8.10 - (including unjustified scores: (69) 8.51) #Eternal Sonata - (21) 6.82 #Fable II - (16) 7.72 - (including unjustified scores: (23) 7.41) #Forza Motorsport 2 - (8) 8.63 #Forza Motorsport 3 - (8) 9.45 - (including unjustified scores: (11) 9.34) #Gears of War - (21) 8.39 - (including unjustified scores: (31) 8.63) #Grand Theft Auto IV - (40) 7.19 #Halo 3 - (28) 8.02 #Halo Wars - (12) 7.71 #Kameo: Elements of Power - (13) 8.62 #Left 4 Dead - (19) 8.25 #Left 4 Dead 2 - (14) 8.41 - (including unjustified scores: (24) 7.73) #Lost Odyssey - (32) 8.72 #Madden NFL 10 - (3) 8.17 - (including unjustified scores: (4) 7.88) #Magna Carta 2 - (14) 7.36 - (including unjustified scores: (15) 7.31) #Mass Effect - (31) 8.50 #Mirror's Edge - (20) 7.74 - (including unjustified scores: (27) 7.79) #NBA 2K10 - (4) 7.30 - (including unjustified scores: (7) 6.80) #NBA Live 10 - (4) 6.13 - (including unjustified scores: (7) 5.64) #Ninja Gaiden II - (16) 8.63 #Red Faction: Guerrilla - (13) 7.00 #Resident Evil 5 - (25) 7.84 - (including unjustified scores: (36) 7.73) #Rock Band 2 - (12) 9.38 #Rumble Roses XX - (3) 5.00 #Shadowrun - (5) 7.30 #Silent Hill: Homecoming - (8) 7.63 - (including unjustified scores: (12) 7.33) #Skate - (3) 8.50 - (including unjustified scores: (7) 7.07) #Sonic the Hedgehog - (14) 3.11 #Sonic Unleashed - (7) 5.86 #Splinter Cell: Double Agent - (5) 7.78 #Splinter Cell: Conviction - (21) 7.00 - (including unjustified scores: (26) 6.96) #Star Ocean: The Last Hope - (10) 6.85 #Street Fighter IV - (10) 5.50 - (including unjustified scores: (12) 5.83) #Tales of Vesperia - (24) 7.53 #Viva Pinata - (7) 7.07 #WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2010 - (4) 9.25 - (including unjustified scores: (5) 9.00) 'Xbox Live Arcade' #'Splosion Man - (5) 8.52 - (including unjustified scores: (9) 8.07) #Aegis Wing - (6) 6.50 #Banjo-Kazooie - (5) 9.32 - (including unjustified scores: (7) 9.51) #Braid - (15) 7.27 - (including unjustified scores: (21) 7.21) #Castle Crashers - (11) 9.00 - (including unjustified scores: (16) 8.84) #Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - (16) 9.48 #Defense Grid - (6) 9.00 - (including unjustified scores: (10) 8.84) #Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved - (4) 7.75 #Marble Blast Ultra - (10) 8.35 #Marvel vs. Capcom 2 - (4) 7.75 #Peggle - (11) 7.77 #Perfect Dark - (10) 7.60 'S2 Results (ranked by score)' 'Retail' #Halo: Reach - (x) x.xx (S1: N/A) (GR: x.xx) 'Xbox Live Arcade' #N/A 'S2 Results (ranked alphabetically)' 'Retail' #Halo: Reach - (x) x.xx (S1: N/A) (GR: x.xx) 'Xbox Live Arcade' #N/A 'Nominations' *N/A